inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 57
Der Miniaturgarten Teil 1 ist die 57. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Sango fliegt mit Kirara in ihr Dorf, um den Hiraikotsu zu reparieren. Inu Yasha und die anderen erkennen derweil, dass in der Nähe ein Baum ist, der Menschen frisst und wollen ihn vernichten. Worauf die anderen nicht geachtet haben, sondern nur Inu Yasha im Hinterkopf hat: in der Nacht ist Vollmond und der größte Teil des Tages ist schon vorbei, als Inu Yasha merken muss, dass sein Gegner nicht nur der Baum ist und auch noch stärker als gedacht... Detaillierte Handlung Kagome sitzt in der Klausur und merkt, dass sie jede einzelne Aufgabe lösen kann. Sowie sie die Arbeit wiederbekommt, hat sie keinen Fehler gemacht und schließlich schafft sie einen gloriosen Einzug in die Oberstufe... als sie aufwacht und es sich als Traum herausstellt. Inu Yasha erfährt, dass Kagome in ihre Zeit gehen muss, um eine Prüfung zu absolvieren. Er ist darüber sehr ungehalten, doch dann mischt sich schon Sango ein, die in das Dorf der Dämonenjäger zurückkehren muss, um dort ihren Hiraikotsu zu reparieren, der im letzten Kampf Schäden davongetragen hatte. Kagome fragt sich nun, warum Inu Yasha eigentlich so schnell eingelenkt hat, was sonst nicht seine Art ist. In den Bergen läuft ein ausgemergelter Mann den Hang herunter, als ihm ein außergewöhnlich dicker Mann entgegen tritt. Dieser wollte ihn zum Eremiten machen, doch der war undankbar für seine vorangegangene Rettung und wollte fliehen. Nun nimmt der Dicke seine Flasche und saugt den angehenden Eremiten hinein. Als Inu Yasha und seine Freunde am Fluss entlanggehen, finden sie eine Frucht, die von Miroku als Kopffrucht identifiziert wird. Er meint, dass es einen Dämonenbaum in der Nähe geben muss, der sich von Menschen ernährt und sie in Früchte verwandelt. Kagome will sich sofort aufmachen, obwohl sie ja eigentlich nach Hause gehen wollte, aber sie hat es sich anders überlegt. Auf dem Weg fallen Früchte auf sie herab und als sie hochgucken, sehen sie einen gewaltigen Baum mit Dämonenaura und Inu Yasha springt sofort die Steilwand hoch, um den Baum zu vernichten. Er will erstaunlicherweise nicht auf die anderen warten, doch Shippō hat nicht vergessen, dass die Neumondnacht bevorsteht und Inu Yasha die Sache daher schnell hinter sich bringen will, bevor er wieder zum Menschen wird. Als Inu Yasha oben ankommt, trifft er auf den Dicken von vorhin, der kurz zuvor den Dämonenbaum gedüngt hat. Inu Yasha will ihn und den Baum sofort besiegen, doch der Dicke ist nicht wirklich beeindruckt. Als Inu Yasha sein Schwert benutzen will, gleitet es an dem Fett seines Gegners ab und auch das Kaze no Kizu kann er mit seinem Stab abblocken. Dann holt der Dicke, der sich als Eremit Tōkajin bezeichnet, seine Flasche und schrumpft den Hanyō. Dieser kann daraufhin auch Tessaiga nicht mehr verwenden und Tōkajin saugt ihn in die Flasche. Shippō hat sich bereits zu einer rosanen Blase gemacht, auf der er Kagome und Miroku die Wand hochträgt, doch kurz vor Ende kann er sie nicht mehr halten und fällt wieder runter, doch sie können sich auf einen Vorsprung retten. Sie kommen an einen Tisch, in dem ein kleines Dorf ist, als sie merken, dass sie schrumpfen und schließlich landen sie selber in dem Dorf. Dort sind viele Männer, die meditieren oder sich einem anderen Training unterziehen und Kagome merkt, dass der Juwelensplitter nicht mitgeschrumpft ist. Die Männer antworten nur sehr knapp auf die Fragen Mirokus und Kagomes und meinen, dass sie Eremiten werden wollen und sie hören, dass Tōkajin die Männer hier vor dem Tod bewahrt hat und auch den Miniaturgarten beherbergt. Tōkajin beschäftigt sich indessen mit Tessaiga, doch für ihn verwandelt es sich nicht und somit hat er keine Verwendung dafür. Inu Yasha findet sich in der Flasche wieder - und inmitten einer ätzenden Flüssigkeit, ohne Tessaiga. Er will sich mit seinen Klauen befreien, doch es funktioniert nicht. Zu allem Übel verwandelt er sich jetzt auch noch in einen normalen Menschen, da die Neumondnacht angebrochen ist. Tōkajin, der die Flasche am Gürtel trägt, läuft nun am Miniaturgarten vorbei und findet Kagomes 2 Juwelensplitter, mit denen er seine Macht, die durch einen bereits verstärkt worden war, nochmal vergrößern will. Inu Yasha kommt nun insofern in Bedrängnis, dass die ätzende Flüssigkeit immer weiter steigt und war sie ihm schon als Halbdämon unangenehm, so wird es jetzt als Mensch nicht besser sein. Kagome fragt sich nun, ob das Training hier eigentlich funktioniert, als sie auf einen Samurai treffen, der jedoch nicht trainiert. Er trainiert nicht, da er der festen Überzeugung ist, dass die Eremiten zu Dünger für den Dämonenbaum Ninmenka gemacht werden, wenn sie ein wenig Talent erweisen und daher will er es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen. Er hatte einmal ein Gespräch mitangehört, als er noch außerhalb des Gartens leben durfte, wo der Eremit Tōkajin mit Ninemnka darüber geredet hatte, dass er das Lebenselixier haben will, wozu er jedoch Eremiten bekommen muss. Tōkajin war jedoch während des Gesprächs ein wenig zornig geworden und hatte dem Baum seinen Splitter genommen, sodass dieser nicht mehr reden konnte. Der Samurai hatte ihn damals töten wollen, doch wegen Ungeschick war es damit nichts geworden und so kam er in den Miniaturgarten. Kagome spürt derweil auch einen Juwelensplitter. Der Samurai meint, dass die Männer seine Erklärung nicht akzeptiert haben und er hat schon lange aufgegeben, doch Kagome denkt gar nicht an Aufgeben und will außerdem zu Inu Yasha. Der versucht mit Tessaigas Schwertscheide, die Wand der Flasche zu durchbrechen, als auf einmal die Scheide aufblinkt, da sie Tessaiga ruft. Das Schwert kommt herangeflogen und schlägt sich in die Gefäßwand, was der Eremit auch bemerkt und so zieht er es heraus. In einem Schwall von Flüssigkeit kommt schließlich Inu Yasha aus der Flasche und wird wieder normalgroß. Tōkajin erkennt ihn natürlich wieder und kassiert gleich darauf einen Schlag, doch wegen Inu Yashas Menschendasein macht ihm das nicht viel aus. Dann erkennt Inu Yasha, dass der Eremit Juwelensplitter hat und denkt daran, dass sie Kagome gehören könnten, doch da wird Tōkajin schon zu Stein und wirft sich auf ihn drauf, was Inu Yasha einfach in den Boden schmettert, sodass er regungslos daliegt. Nur wegen dem Juwelensplitter konnte Tōkajin zu Stein werden und Kagome denkt sich derweil, dass sie vermutlich Inu Yasha helfen muss, nur weiß sie immer noch nicht, wie sie herauskommen soll. Soundtracks #Light-Hearted Beat #Title Card Theme #Sit Down! #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Hell Bug, Saimyousho #Miasma #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Fierce Battle #Half Demon, Inu Yasha